Demonic Ritual
The Demonic Ritual is a process in which Yandere-chan can summon various demons after meeting certain requirements. In order to start the ritual, the player must obtain a ritual knife located on the Occult Club altar, inside of the skull. Killing a student with it and then putting it back in the altar will transport Yandere-chan to a dark void, where three figures stand in an arc. The player can converse with each of them. They will repeat the same dialogue when spoken to again. If the player tries to run away, they can run for a short distance inside the void before being stopped by an invisible barrier. The player's HUD (Heads Up Display) does not appear while the player is in the void. Time will also not pass until the player leaves. There is a white portal behind the player, at which they can return to the Occult Club at any time. Succubus Demon :Main Article: Succubus Demon The Succubus floats at the right side of the circle of light. Her dialogue is voiced and is in the color purple. She has a monochrome color scheme with black eyes. She has long black hair. Her body is barely covered by lacy clothing and grey jewels covering her nipples. She has small black bat wings coming out of the side of her head and a black devil-like tail with a grey heart-shaped tip. She has a soft and flirty voice with pink text. Ver22-21-16Succubus.png|The Succubus. Ritual_Succubus_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Succubus_Text_5.png|Last page of text. Horror Demon :Main Article: Horror Demon The Horror stands between the other two demons, directly in front of the player when they enter the area. He resembles a bald humanoid with pale skin. His eyes are black with his jaw stretched widely. His arms are small stubs and his legs are crouching down. He speaks in a scratchy voice with white text. 2-21-16HiThere.png|The Horror. Ritual_Armless_Text_1.png|First page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_2.png|Second page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_3.png|Third page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_4.png|Fourth page of text. Ritual_Armless_Text_5.png|Last page of text. Fiend Demon :Main Article: Fiend Demon The Fiend stands at the left side of the circle of light. He is a humanoid wearing Male Uniform 2. His head and hands are covered in white mist, with his hands stretching outwards. He speaks in a slow, deep voice with red text. Ver22-21-16Fiend-0.png|The Fiend. Ritual_Flames_Text_1v2.png|First page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_2v2.png|Second page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_3v2.png|Third page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_4v2.png|Fourth page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_5v2.png|Last page of the new text. Horror's Ritual Only the Horror will activate an Easter Egg at this time. Talking with him first is not required as the player can activate the ritual at any time. In the future, the Succubus and Fiend will activate Easter Eggs, too. To activate it, Yandere-chan must kill five NPCs with the ritual knife, dismember the dead NPCs, and then drop their arms inside of the ring of candles in the Occult Clubroom. The screen will then go black, with shaking white words that says, "...revenge...at last..." After that, ten bloody, white hands will rise from the ground around Yandere-chan, who no longer has pupils and will start to levitate. The hands will stay in a circle around Yandere-chan, moving with her as she flies, and reach out to claw at any NPC other than Senpai once they come within a certain distance. NPCs will immediately be dismembered upon being hit by them, giving a strangled cry of pain rather than just a shriek. Bugs *When Titan Mode is activated and a student gets dismembered by the hands, their body parts will return to their normal size, but their hair will retain their large shape. Trivia *The ritual was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Build. *In the past, pulling out the phone in this area to take pictures would result in a blurry screen. Taking photos showed the area behind Yandere-chan as seen from the ground, as if she had dropped her phone before they were taken. If the player tried to enter Cinematic Camera Mode, the camera would go halfway through the floor, preventing it from being used. As of the second version of the February 21st, 2016 Build, the player cannot use their phone in the void at all. *There used to be a debug command D that would spawn many severed arms inside the Occult Room. Pressing it twice would activate the Horror's ritual. It has been removed as of the second version of the February 21st Build. *The player cannot travel to the void once they have activated Horror's ritual. If they have the knife, the option to insert it into the skull will not appear. *If a student or teacher notices a corpse while Yandere-chan is teleporting to the void, their suspicion markers and voices can still be seen. If Yandere-chan teleports before the teacher apprehends her, the teacher will run in a circle in front of the altar. When they get back, the teacher will immediately pin the player down. *The hands will not dismember already-deceased NPCs. *Activating the ritual will lower the School Atmosphere to 20%. If School Atmosphere is at or below 20%, it will be lowered to 0%. *Yandere-chan's pupils will return when performing any regular action, such as laughing, changing clothes, dismembering an NPC with the circular saw, etc. *YandereDev claims that the build that the Demonic Ritual was included in is a completely normal and average, mundane build, hinting that there was something darker beneath the surface.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/02/21/february-21st-the-totally-normal-update/ *The Horror and the white hands are a reference to Dead Hand from [http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Ocarina_of_Time The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time].http://druelbozo.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Dead-hands-592310945 or could be a possible reference to the White Hand Pokémon creepypasta. Gallery 2-21-16NeedAHand-NoThanks-IHaveAnArmfulAlready-That'sHandy.png|February 21st, 2016. Pressing the D Button several times. Has now been removed. HandyHand.png|A close up of the "dead hands". SatanicGameOver.jpeg|A Game Over after performing the ritual. Capture.JPG|Early development of the ritual. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Occult (Club) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Characters Category:Interactable Category:Unkillable